


These Memories We Hold

by Jen425



Series: A Hundred Heroes Welcome You Home [71]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zi-O, Tokusatsu
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Post-Canon, References to how I made Over Quartzer Canon to the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: Someone is following him.(In which Geiz and Woz almost have a proper conversation about the past that only they can still remember.)
Relationships: Myoukouin Geiz & Woz (Kamen Rider Zi-O)
Series: A Hundred Heroes Welcome You Home [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782238
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	These Memories We Hold

**Author's Note:**

> Geiz being the only one to get his memories back hurts me and I WILL fix it but I’m still upset SOOOOO

Someone is following him, and this isn’t the first day he’s noticed it.

His leg is healed enough, with the returned power of being a Rider, but that doesn’t mean he feels fully safe.

Oma Zi-O, after all, is still after Sougo.

“You should come out,” he says, because he would rather not be the victim in this surprise attack. He has his Driver just out of his senses, and his Ridewatch is already in his hand.

Luckily, he doesn’t need to use it. Probably. After all, it’s…

“Hello, Geiz,” Woz says.

“Woz,” Geiz replies. “Why the hell have you been following me?”

Woz is silent for a long moment, and Geiz scoffs.

“Nothing to say, even,” he says. “Of course not. You just love being mysterious. It’s not like you didn’t betray me, Tsukuyomi, and the resistance.”

“You didn’t much seem nearly as reticent to work with me, before,” Woz says.

“We had bigger problems, before,” Geiz points out. “Like the Time Jackers, or White Woz.”

“…I will never agree to that name,” Woz mutters, which Geiz ignores. “What exactly do you want of me then, Geiz?”

He’s watching Geiz, as perfect and elegant as he always is. As dangerous, too. But with an honest curiosity on his face that Geiz has not seen in a very long time.

And Geiz… He doesn’t know what he wants. To yell as Woz? To fight him? He doesn’t… not really…

He’s only felt as alone as now twice before. The more recent had been when he’d thought Tsukuyomi had died. The first had been…

The first had been right after the fight with Oma Zi-O, where everyone else was left dead. That knowledge that it was just Tsukuyomi and himself, and…

  
And thinking Woz was dead, only to later learn that it had been Woz’s fault by choice, not by force.

(Well, the very first had been when his brother was killed, but Tsukuyomi, Woz, and the rest of their group had been there for him, then.)

But this is different because the people are still here.

The memories are what are gone. And probably… probably Sougo and Tsukuyomi are better for it.

“If I ask you why you betrayed us,” Geiz says. “Would you answer me, this time?”

Woz watches him. It’s not simple staring, it’s a scan. Taking Geiz to pieces with his eyes in moments and perhaps judging him.

“It seems memories of the impossibility continue to elude you,” Woz says, eventually. “Perhaps that is better.”

“The impossibility?” Geiz asks. Woz _almost_ smiles. It’s sarcastic and cruel, the new one, not the one he’d given when they could fully be called allies. Called far more than that.

“A group of people who never existed,” he says. “And who no longer exist.”

Geiz stares at the other Rider.

“That makes zero sense,” he says. Woz hmms. It’s telling enough to see the way he pulls his book up to his chest.

“You of all people should understand the complexities of time and space,” he replies. “I began a path to undo Oma Zi-O, but I instead chose my Demon King in the end. And thus I have no reason for my actions, nor an excuse.”

Geiz can’t help but scoff.

“That your attempt at an apology?” He asks.

Woz… doesn’t quite meet his gaze, at that. It’s an odd sensation.

“I suppose so,” he says. “I had truly expected no opportunity to give one.”

Ah yes. The very reason they’re having this conversation in the first place. The fact that Sougo had rewritten time to have them all living happier lives. Presumably normal ones for the era, too. And yet…

“Why didn’t Sougo include you, I wonder,” Geiz says.

“Ah, it’s Sougo, now?” Woz replies, to which Geiz rolls his eyes. “To answer your question, Geiz, I do not exist properly within time. My Overlord wished for a happy, normal life, and thus I seeked to preserve that happiness safely from afar, where my mere existence will not sully it.”

“He’d never wish that, you know,” Geiz replies, without thinking. “He rewrote time to undo my death. He…”

“He pulled us into his thrawl,” Woz finishes. “A meeting of kindness, determination, and potential. But he wished for that which I can never be a part of.”

And Geiz… thinks. It has been December, the first time he had regained his memories, and its October now.

“You’ve watched for most of four months,” he notes. Woz smiles, and it looks almost sad. Almost real in a way that Geiz hasn’t seen for a long time, at least not aimed in his direction.

“For my Overlord’s sake… and for those of Tsukuyomi and yourself… yes,” he says.

And Geiz scoffs again, but he can’t bring himself to ignore the man he had once been so close to when there was something almost vulnerable in his voice.

“You’re already in our lives now, though,” he points out. “Now, I’d say Sougo needs protection. Go rent our old room or something.”

Woz blinks.

“I…” he starts. “I suppose that is a conceivable suggestion.”

Geiz scoffs again, turning away from Woz to continue his journey home. He’s glad his brother is alive and with him in this new life, at least.

He’s taken five steps when Woz finally says anything more.

“For what it’s worth, I do deeply regret the lives my actions cost,” Woz says, and Geiz pauses. He doesn’t… he still can’t forgive Woz, but he’ll accept the apology.

“Okay,” he says.

He doesn’t know how long Woz watches him for because he refuses to look back around, but neither say any more.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @flaim-ita or @dancingqueen-mai for just Toku


End file.
